kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3
"Date & Juliet" is the third chapter of the Boarding School Juliet manga series. Summary Once every three months, students are allowed to go to Dahlia Town. With this opportunity, Inuzuka, who is dating with Persia, wanted to go on a date at a town, but they will have compromised their relationship. Inuzuka then came up with a plan. Characters * Romio Inuzuka ( ) * Hasuki Komai ( ) * Chizuru Maru ( ) * Kento_Tosa ( ) * Eigo Kohitsuji ( ) * Juliet Persia ( ) * Scott Fold ( ) Plot Inuzuka is standing alone while others around him are walking and talking. He thinks of Dahlia Town, a town where the students are allowed to go once a month for shopping. It's a mix of Touwa and West cultures. Hasuki wants to go with Inuzuka to Dahlia Park, but he politely declines, saying he already had plans. Hasuki starts shaking and asks Inuzuka whether he got a girlfriend. Then, a person turns around the corner. A feminine-looking boy dressed in a junior high school uniform comes down the stairs and greets Inuzuka. Inuzuka tells Hasuki he is going to Dahlia Town with the boy. When Inuzuka leaves, Hasuki faints, thinking to herself that Inuzuka didn't fall for her because he was gay. It is revealed that the junior high school boy is actually Persia in disguise. The previous day, Inuzuka only grudgingly got Persia to agree to the disguise after crying and looking sad. Scott turns around the corner and says Persia's name. The two are shocked, thinking they have been caught. However, Scott ends up confused as he can smell Juliet's scent but doesn't see her. He comments that he can only see these two stupid-looking Black Doggies and searches Persia again to go in the town together. Three more Black Dogs walk up to them. Inuzuka introduces Persia in disguise as "Julio" and a relative of his. The three Black Dogs blush when they see Julio, but do not know why. Due to Persia's charm, a crowd of girls and boys also see Julio and want to talk. Inuzuka ends up going to Dahlia Town with Julio, followed by a crowd of Black Dogs. They go to a noodle restaurant, but Julio cannot figure out how to use chopsticks. She spills the soup on herself, and Inuzuka attempts to pull off her pants to get the soup off, which earns him a slap. Afterward, they go to Dahlia Park, which doesn't end well either. Everything they did was interrupted by other Black Dogs. At the end of their visit, Julio is gone, and Inuzuka worries that he scared Persia off. Inuzuka falls onto his knees in defeat near the ocean port. Maru sees him and thinks it is the perfect time for revenge, so he kicks Inuzuka into the water. Inuzuka cannot swim, so he can't save himself. Julio walks up and demands that Maru stop. Maru tries to punch the disguised Persia, but she grabs him and flips him to the ground, startling Maru. At the bell tower, later in the day, Inuzuka and Persia meet up again. Persia told Inuzuka that she disappeared for a moment to adjust her wig because it was itchy. Even though Inuzuka thought the date was a disaster, Persia says she liked it and wants to go on a date again sometime. Before a response can be made, Scott shows up, and they fight again. Next moment, Inuzuka wants Persia to disguise for their next date, but she answers to forget it. Trivia None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga